My First Kiss
by sharine
Summary: Matt is in a situation he can't seem to get out of. What happens when he and Mimi kiss. Written in Matt's POV. MIMATO.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything and THIS is upsetting.

Author's Notes: Just to let everyone know, this is a very short, but sweet fic. I wrote it in Matt's POV, I thought it would be fun. I hope you enjoy this fic even though it is short. Read and Review please. Thank you.

My First Kiss

It was a nice sunny day before we officially started school. Mimi had came over because she had a movie that I just had to see. So I said ok. But when she got here she had to go to the 'little girls room'. Mimi and I have been close after the whole digital world thing. I admit it, I never really liked her before that because she seemed shallow and superficial and after getting to know her, she was shallow and superficial, but really brave and very caring at the same time. She always said what was on her mind whether it was shallow or not, but sincere. I guess that's why she has the crest of sincerity. 

I sat waiting on the couch and flipped on the TV. Flipping through the channels I noticed Jerry Springer was on, and the guests were fighting about unfaithful spouses and chairs were flying. Man, people these days. It sure is great entertainment. Just as I was getting to the fight I felt a warmth next to me and I looked and it was Mimi, she nuzzled close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, I didn't really mind. I then turned back to my show.

Then I heard her start talking, I turned to her and she was babbling on about her girly gossip, like I wanted to hear. So I rolled my eyes and she got the point that I didn't want to hear it, she sat silent. I started to feel kinda weird about her head being on my shoulder.

Then I felt this feeling like she was staring at me, I looked down at her and sure enough she was looking right at me.

I smiled and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" was her reply, shaking her head.

Then I felt her scooting closer and now I felt even more awkward. She then reached her arms to slide around my waist clinging to me. My head immediately filled with questions and awkwardness, oh, the awkwardness! My palms turned sweaty and I had this enormous lump in my throat. I have never had anyone make me feel so inferior before and I cursed her mentally for that.

I feel her staring at me again. DAMMIT! I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. She smiled sweetly at me. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, but couldn't help it when I felt her move closer to me. I froze. I can feel the heat of her on my face.

"Don't you wanna kiss me?" she asked sweetly.

I felt my jaw drop. I was in shock at what she asked. I didn't know how to answer that, I didn't even know if I was sopposed to answer. Her confidence left me dumbfounded and I felt very intimidated, and that rarely happens. I felt like everything was going by fast. I looked into her brown eyes and suddenly I see her smile widen a bit and I blushed I just felt all my blood rushed into my cheeks. Yes I felt very stupid I didn't know what to do and I cursed her again for making feel this way.  
I have to do something, I mean what if she asks 'Don't you know how to kiss?' or 'What's wrong?' But while I was lost in thought, I saw her smile fade. Oh no! Stupid look what you did now! I should've done something what is she thinking now? Now she thinks your stupid, I am stupid oh man! She's... licking her lips?  
Then a smile formed on her lips before they touched mine. My eyes widened a bit and I felt myself stiffen. Then my senses came back and I felt a rushed of natural high envelop me. I felt like I was flying. After what felt like minutes, she broke the kiss and looked at me. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkle and she giggled. I bet I had this stupid look on my face because I couldn't seem to say anything or do anything. She told me I was cute and sat close to me and turned to watched TV. I sat there dumbfounded of what just happened and had a stupid smile on my face. I put my arm around her shoulders and sat there comfortable. Never would I tell Tai because then I would never hear the end of it. Well I guess there's a first time for everything.

The End Sorry it was so short, but that one wasn't meant to be a novel! haha Hope you enjoyed it! I hope you review please. Maybe I'll write another one, perhaps even LONGER! 


End file.
